iHalloween
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Ooh, a Halloween fic...4 days late, but it's all right! Sam/Freddie friendship, with some Gibby  cause who doesn't love the Gibby?  and Carly/OC! When Sam and Freddie go costume shopping together, what could happen?


**iHalloween**

"What are you wearing for Halloween?" Carly asks me, a bright smile on her face as always.

I shrug. "My mom will probably have something picked out."

"Your mom?" Sam Puckett smirks. "Oh, great, better watch out. Frednub's letting his insane mother pick out a costume for him. Guess I shouldn't be surprised when he shows up as _Zeebo the Dinosaur _at the big party tomorrow night."

I glare at her. This is our typical routine, fighting. "I will _refuse _to be Zeebo the Dinosaur."

"No My Little Pony then, either?" Sam pouts.

"No. And no Barbie Princess either, while you're at it," I tell her. She looks disappointed.

"Read my mind, Fredward," she smiles. "But seriously, dude. You're gonna let your mom pick out a costume for you?"

Frowning, I shrug. "Not like I have any other options."

"Sure ya do," Sam tells me. "Come with me shopping. It'll be…_fun._"

"Carly coming, too?" As I glance up I realize my brunette best friend is nowhere to be found. That girl tends to disappear whenever Sam and I start fighting.

Shaking her head, Sam reminds me, "She's had her costume picked out for a while now, remember? She and that new guy, what's his name, _Joel _have been planning their outfits since forever- you know, the Queen and King of Hearts."

I mime vomiting. "Can they get any cheesier?"

"Jealous?" Sam asks, cocking an eyebrow.

As she waits for an answer, I sigh. "No, I got over Carly finally. Well, I suppose I did. My heartbeat doesn't speed up whenever she walks by anymore, and I don't feel like punching her new flavor of the month this month."

When I look up, I realize that Sam is almost on the floor laughing. "Can you _get _any cornier?"

"All right, all right!" I threw my hands up in surrender. "I had that one coming. But seriously, when are we gonna go shopping? The party's _tomorrow_."

"Tonight," Sam informs me. My mouth falls open reflexively, and she smacks my cheek. "Dude, you're talking to the Queen of Procrastination here. We'll go after school."

My mouth falls open even further. "After school? Sam! I have homework!"

"Do it in the car," She tosses her backpack strap over her shoulder. "My mom will drive us."

"Your mom just had laser eye surgery _again_!" I remind her.

She rolls her eyes. "Dude, stop freaking. We'll go after school, my mom will drive, you'll do your homework in the car, and _hopefully _we won't wreck."

"You don't have a driver's license?" I ask.

She sighs. "No, the stupid police department said I had too many records of wrecks and such already that I couldn't get a license. Why can't you? Your record is squeaky clean, wimp."

"My mom," is all I have to say, and she understands.

"Whatever. I've gotta go," She spins around and begins to walk off. "Later, dude."

"Since when did you ever care about going to class?" I ask her, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Whoever said I was going to class?" She winks, and then takes off before I can even attempt to stop her.

_Oh, Sam._

**iHaLlOwEeN**

After school, her mom is waiting for us. Immediately, Sam calls shotgun, punches me and jumps into the front seat.

It's pretty much routine. Sam always gets shotgun, leaving me and Carly to cram in the dirty backseat. Normally Carly's beside me, now for the first time I'm all alone.

Smirking, Sam plays with the dials on the radio until she finds some depressing, emo music. "_I walk this lonely road, the only one that I have ever known…"_

"Can you turn that off?" I complain. "Your emo music is depressing me."

Immediately, she spins around and shoots me dagger eyes that threaten to murder me. "Green Day is _not _emo music."

"Green _Day_?" I repeat, confused.

"You don't know who Green Day is?" Sam asks in disbelief. "What, have you been living under a rock your whole life? Oh, yeah, the rock known as Marissa Benson."

"That's not nice," I scowl.

She grins. "Who said I was nice? Anyway, I'm **not **changing it."

"Fine. Whatever." I pull my PearPod out of my backpack and switch it to my current favorite song, Running Away by AM.

Being the girl she is, Sam jerks it out of my hand and reads the name. Her face reddens as she realizes what this song has to do with, but she quickly composes herself. "And you call _my _stuff emo."

We arrive at the mall not soon after (it's supposed to take 20 minutes to get there, but Sam's mom was going about 20 mph over the speed limit, so we got there in no time). She jerks to a stop and I almost jerk out of my seat. Sam just laughs and hops out of the car. "Thanks, Mom. I'll be home…whenever."

"Goodbye, Ms. Puckett," I tell her politely. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Ms. Puckett says gruffly, pulling off.

As we watch her pull off, Sam comments, "Hopefully she won't get in a wreck on her way back."

"_Hopefully_," I repeat in amazement.

"Yeah," Sam smiles a little. "Well, let's go. Mama needs to find a costume, and she needs to find it fast."

She grabs my wrist, and pulls me towards the entrance of the mall. As we speed walk, her fingers slide loosely down my arm, eventually landing at my hand. To my amazement, she doesn't let go. Instead, she just keeps walking even faster, and I'm dragged along with her.

Finally, we enter the building. Sam immediately spots a store she wants to go to. "Fredly, let's go in there!"

"Spencer's?" The store, though it shares a name with Carly's goofy older brother, has nothing in common with the childish sculptor at all. At best, it looks creepy. "That place looks kinda scary, Sam."

"What? Is widdle Fweddie scared?" Sam teases. "Come on, Fred_wimp_."

"I'm not scared!" I protest.

She smirks, knowing she's got me right where she wants me. "Then let's go inside!"

"Fine." Even though I agree and _I'm not scared_, I walk a small distance behind her (just in case?).

As we walk in, that doll from the weird horror movie (Chucky) greets us. If that weren't enough, Freddy Krueger gloves line the walls and an image of Edward Cullen stares back at me. I scream.

Sam follows my line of sight, then cackles. "Fredloser, I can't believe you're scared of a portrait of _Edward Cullen._ He's a nice vampire, remember? A total loser, just like you. You guys could _relate._"

"Aw, shut up," I grumble. "There doesn't seem to be any costumes in here, can we just go?"

Sighing, Sam says, "Fine, come on, Fred_chicken._ But don't come running to me when you have nightmares about Edward Cullen tonight."

"Fine." I follow her out of the store. She grins and waves at a Goth-looking girl, who greets her. "Hey, Sam!"

"You know that girl?" I whisper, surprised.

"What? I can't be friends with those that are _different?_" Sam gapes, obviously acting. "You're so biased!"

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean!"

"Sam Puckett knows everyone," Sam nods. "Let's keep going, we only have a few hours."

In the next store we go into, we see two familiar faces. "Gibby? Guppy? What are you doing here?"

"What, a shirtless guy can't shop in a store? Is that against the law?" Gibby challenges.

"Isn't the rule 'No shirt, no shoes, no service'?" I deadpan.

Looking insulted, Gibby informs me, "Gibby Gibson has ways around every rule."

"Um. Okay." I blinked and bent down to the smaller version of Gibby. "Hey there, Guppy."

"Yo, Fweddie," Guppy greets me suavely. Gibby's taught him a few things; he'll be quite the ladies' man when he gets older.

"Did you get a costume yet?" I wonder.

He shakes his head sadly. "No, but Gibby found a reawy cool one!"

"Uh oh," Sam mutters under her breath as Gibby pulls out a full mermaid costume from behind his back.

Gibby's face lights up with pure glee. "Isn't it awesome?"

_Uh-oh_. I glance over at Sam, knowing what's coming. Ever since we were little, she's believed Gibby's a mermaid. Even though we're now sixteen, she still hasn't let up on that theory. As if on cue, she pumps a fist in the air. "Yes! YES! I knew it! I always knew you were a mermaid, Gibby!"

Trying to be cool, Gibby puffs out his chest. "Yeah, I'm a mermaid for Halloween. Isn't it awesome?"

"No, you aren't!" Sam scowls. "You're a mermaid in real life. That costume is just a cover-up so you can let your real self out, even if it's just for Halloween. You hate wearing shirts, dude! Coincidence?"

"That's why I chose this _costume_!" Gibby protests. "It's a costume, Sam!"

Growling, Sam grabs his underwear and pulls it up, yelling, "YOU BETTER CONFESS NOW, GIBSON!"

Using my newly acquired strength from working out at the gym a few times a week, I grab Sam's arm and pull her off of the poor Gibby. "Bye, Gibby! Bye, Guppy!" I call behind me as I drag Sam off toward the exit of the store. She grumbles as I drag her out.

Once we're out of the store and I let go of her, she attempts to make a run for it. My arm encircles her waist and I pull her back in tightly. "Not so fast, Puckett."

"Darn, Benson," Sam whispers. "How did you get so strong?"

"I don't know, puberty?" I laugh as I let go of the blonde. "Want to head over to the Food Court?"

"As long as it involves food, I'm in," Sam voices as we start walking off.

I glance over at her. "What was that?"

"Me attacking Gibby? I dunno. Guess I went a bit overboard, didn't I?" Sam snickers.

"A bit? You almost murdered the poor shirtless kid," I grin at her. "That would have been a traumatic experience for poor Guppy."

"I just wish he'd admit that he's a mermaid already," Sam whines. "I mean, he makes it so darn obvious. He takes his shirt off all the time! Only _mermaids _do that!"

"Right, and Gibbys," I remind her. Silence envelopes us for a second, and I laugh.

Sam side-glances at me. "What?"

"I can't believe we're actually getting along," I tell her.

She giggles, something I've hardly ever seen her do. "Yeah, me neither. We're usually at each other's throats all the time…Freddork."

"Yeah," I smile. "This is sort of…nice."

"Yeah, good…work," She finishes, and we exchange a surprised look at the homage to our first kiss. _Pretend that never happened, _her look tells me, so I decide to just let it go.

"Fried chicken, m'lady?" I ask her as we reach the nearest Chick-Fil-A.

"You know me too well," She punches my shoulder.

After I sit back down with the large bucket of chicken, she digs in. In between mouthfuls of chicken, she tells me, "The mall is only open for another hour, and I still haven't found a costume!"

"I know," I sigh. "If we just knew what we wanted to be, it would be _so _much easier to find a costume."

"I know." Chicken bits fly all over me, but I ignore it.

"How about we go as a cliché? You as the damsel in distress, and me as the villain?" I wonder.

Sam cracks up, spraying me with crumbs. "No way. If anything, I'm the villain and you're the damsel in distress. And no way am I dressing up like some girly chick."

"Fine. How about…Mickey and Minnie?"

"Does it _have _to be a pair costume?"

Finally, we decided on something.

**iHaLlOwEeN**

"I feel ridiculous," Sam mutters into my ear as we walk, arm-in-arm, into the party.

"Me too," I whisper back.

Carly's the first to stop us. Wide-eyed, she says, "I never would have expected you two to wear those costumes."

"Me neither," Sam murmurs. I kicked her foot lightly.

"Yeah, well, it was my idea," I tell Carly.

"Seriously?" Carly laughs. "It was your idea for you two to dress up as…Girly Cow and Curly Cow!"

"Of course I had to be Girly Cow!" I hang my spaghetti-curled head. "Even though _Sam _looks more like her than me."

"I'd say I look more like Curly Cow," Sam retorts.

"Curly Cow is a _boy_!" I remind her, kicking her foot again.

Sam just shrugs. "Fine. I meant you look more like Girly Cow!"

"Guys!" Carly sighs. "You guys will never change."

Gibby walks up then, grinning. "You guys look adorable together!"

"What?" Sam and I roar, exchanging a glance.

"Girly and Curly are together on the show," Gibby explains. His eyes then widen, seeing what's coming. "Sam! Don't kill me!"

Sam lets go of my hand, and goes off to chase Gibby. I shake my head, smiling. "You're right, Carls, some things never change."

**Wow, really random, right?**

**Yeah, no iAT update. Not until something interesting happens in my life… maybe tomorrow? :/**

**But what was your favorite part? I just randomly chose Girly Cow, was that weird enough? What about the whole Gibby/mermaid part? That was fun to write. Was it funny?**

**I think of it more as friendship than romance :D**

**Have a nice day ;) **


End file.
